


Aetas

by 7BadHabits



Series: Bellicus [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Swap, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Jimin-centric, M/M, Platonic JiKook, kid!jimin, squad marksonbum, squad taekookjoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7BadHabits/pseuds/7BadHabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Paid to kill, die and you lose; hunter, hunted- which one are you?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

__

_“Isn’t it funny how men tend to be hostile towards things they don’t understand?_

_They tend to be hostile towards things that don’t go their way. Towards things that might scare them. Things that might be superior to them._

_Is it fear? Pride? Selfishness?_

_Funny, isn’t it?_

_Mankind are very dangerous beings among every living beast lurking the wiping earth. Which is exactly why it didn’t came as a surprise when men created something._

_Something they very much regret. Something that will make them hostile towards the very thing they created. Hostile for many reasons._

_Fear. Pride. Selfishness._

_The Kumiho Children was a mistake in their eyes. A grave mistake. At least to them._

_And that is exactly why this leads to a new era of war. A war where it is fueled by so much hatred, fear, and pride unlike any other war._

_A war, where mankind want freedom and peace through the deaths of their own creation._

_When in reality, they just want more power.”_

* * *

 

 

**_Busan Underground State Lab 부산 지하철 주 연구소, South Korea. June 16, 5:23am. Two years prior outcome._ **

 

A young, beautiful boy sat on a cold steel chair in the middle of a dark room. Eyes void of emotions, looking mostly like a Chinese porcelain doll rather than a human boy. He was dressed in a plain, white hospital gown, and a metal bracelet wrapped around his left wrist with a white medical mask accompanied over his mouth.

The boy was somewhat short, and small. Making outsiders wonder just how young he truly is. He has warm chocolate brown hair and smooth lightly tanned skin. Eyes filled of innocence even with an emotionless composure.

"Kumiho children are to be eliminated. They are a threat to both men, and women. They are dangerous for society and must be cast out of the streets. Kumiho children have a high pain tolerance, and their limit depends on the amount of tails they each posses.

They have good hearing, so when approaching to one, it must be as quiet as possible. They have a good sense of smell, so all scents must be covered and blended within their surroundings.

They have good eyesight, so staying hidden is highly recommended. Hiding in dark places won't work, but fluorescent lighting limits their sight. The sun's illumination gives them small headaches, but they're not vulnerable to it unless they're kept under it for too long.

They have a great amount of speed when running, so chasing them by foot is practically useless. They're able to jump to high places, so keeping eyes sharp and peeled for possible hiding spots is an obligation.

Unfortunately, their skin is hard to break; proper equipment given by the KED is an obligation also. They're weak to hot temperature, it makes their system boil. Their power fail and shut down temporarily.

They are able to digest human food, but it doesn't cease their hunger and leaves them as if they hadn't eaten anything at all."

This was a given routine that the young boy found himself repeating everyday after waking up, and before going to sleep. He was supposed to recite every word without a fail, without missing anything or he'll have to start all over again until he got it right.

The boy never understood why he was supposed to repeat the same thing every day, but it has come to a point where he stopped questioning everything and just went along with it. Of course, he still had that curiosity within the depths of his mind. Silently wondering why he was here. Or why he was supposed to repeat this like an oath of some kind. Even why he was always brought to a lab.

Where men and women with black robes and masks studied every movement of his, giving him some sort of shot on his nape, to then wake up in the middle of a massive glass cell where he was forced to fend for his life again other people who always tried to rip his face off.

It all became a routine for him, and he stopped caring about everything. Because as long as he was a good boy, the day would go by quickly, leading to the only time where he can enjoy a world of his own imagination in the deep slumber of sleep.

He loved sleeping, but sometimes, while he was given permission to have a small break, the guards taking care of him always loved to listen music. And he soon found out that he loved listening to it so much, he started moving with the beat.

One of the guards was surprised by the way the young boy clumsy started moving and dancing to the songs, so taking pity on the boy, he took it upon himself to teach him how to dance properly during his break.

Turns out that the boy was really determined to take those moments serious. Even more so than his "training". The boy was a quick learner, and did every step flawlessly, but he always pushed himself to practice harder.

The guard thought that maybe he was just trying to show off and become a great dancer, but the boy just wanted to let everything out through those movements. He let out every bit of his emotions that he couldn't show through words or facial expressions there.

"You don't have to keep it all in, kid." The guard once pointed out. But the boy ignored him. He knew what happened if he so much shows as any sign of discomfort (which was exactly how he felt most of the time), or emotions.

"You're only a test- an experiment, dear. You don't need to feel. Just do your part and you'll be alright." Of course they would say something like that. The young boy didn't expect anything more than that. He learned not to.

And so he followed every ordered. Including reciting the speech that he already had planted within his mind. Becoming almost as a natural thing to do every day.

Once done, he was told to get ready. Which was only to use the shower, clean himself, and then dress into a white long sleeve shirt, and faded grey sweatpants. The usual clothes he used for whatever this day had to offer him.

What he wasn't expecting for today, however, was the loud banging on the steel door that locked him in his room.

The boy was skeptical, and curious. This was actually the first time someone knocked directly on his door.

The young boy could clearly hear loud chatter from the other side as well.

And before he could reach to the door, in curiosity of what was happening, the door blew opened, and the small boy found himself being shot on the neck, and then feeling a heavy urge to close his eyes and take a long nap.

 

* * *

 

 

**_August 12, South Korea, Seoul KED Base 군산 공군 기지, 4:30am. A year and a half prior outcome._ **

 

“Wake up brat. We have another mission.” A gruff voice reached the dark haired sleeping teen’s ears who was in one of the bunks of the KED base. The young man began to stir, slowly opening his eyes, and sitting up on the bunk with furrowed brows as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light. Looking over towards the direction where the voice came from, only to see that the man that had woken him up has moved on to wake up his roommates.

Sighing, the young man pushed the covers aside and shuffling his way towards the showers.

“Ah, Jungkook!” Said teen turned, only to be tackled by another young man with light hair. Grunting at the sudden action and hard impact, Jungkook turned to give the other man a playful irritated stare.

“You didn’t dodged! You should never let your guard down, Kookie.” The other chided, shaking his head with a chuckle.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, grinning slightly as he pushed away from the other man, “Everyone should keep their guard up with you around, hyung.”

Said man only responded with a boxy grin, wrapping his arm around the younger’s shoulders and dragging him to the shower’s lockers, “Are you ready for today golden boy?” he asked, casually taking off his shirt, and opening his assigned locker to gather soap, toothbrush, paste, and a towel.

Jungkook did the same, only that he was taking his time to do so. The locker room wasn’t very small, but it was narrowed enough to make the younger feel like others were invading his personal bubble there.

Shrugging, he replied back, “You know I am, Taehyung. I’ve been doing this since I was 15 years old.” He mumbled the last part, with a dread tone. His stomach clench at the memory of what brought him there at such a young age. Making him the youngest to join the KED in Seoul.

KED. A word that might give you the same feeling of authority such as the FBI or the CIA. The word itself stands for Kumiho children’s Elimination Department. There’s a few other departments under that same unit, some that Jungkook himself decided to not give of too much importance.

“We’ve all been in this war since we came out of our mother's’ womb, kid.”  A blond man walked into the locker room. He was tall, and broad with sharp features that contrasts with the softness of his skin, and the sweetness of his dimples.

Kim Namjoon. A man that would be a mistake to underestimate. A very strong, and intelligent soldier who broke everything in his path. Especially when it came to bones. Either be it his, or anyone else's.

He didn’t quite dislike the guy, but he didn’t like him either. Namjoon was too deep into thoughts. He was smart, and was Jungkook’s superior as well as Taehyung’s. The leader of his three-man squad unit.

A squad unit specialized in killing certain Kumiho children.  8 tail Kumicho children to be exact. In other word, hunters.

In the KED there’s certain types of ranks per unit, and most were called KH plus the number of tails that unit were in charged of killing or hunt down, which stand for Kumiho Hunters. Then there was the KA- Kumiho Assassins, a special group that was trained and well built to kill the rare 9 tails that lurk around.

Today, Jungkook’s unit would be taking a mission with one of the four groups of KA. The unit where Jaebum, Mark, and Jackson worked as rookies. Leave it to the KH8 prodigies to help out a trio from one of the KA units. Jungkook couldn’t really find the logic in that, but he went along with it either way.

Sighing, the young man turned and glanced over to Namjoon, “Yeah, well I guess we’re all unfortunate bastards.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_August 13, South Korea,  Busan city  부산 도시, 8:38pm. A year and a half prior outcome._ **

 

‘ _Unfortunate bastards indeed_ …’ Jungkook thought to himself as he held the sniper rifle tightly as he pointed at his target from the rooftop of an apartment. He focused on the other members that were out there in the field undercover.

“ _Jungkook, do you have a clear view on the target_?”  Taehyung asked over the headset, static following after.

“Yeah, it's a little towards the south from you guys, around 6 o'clock. No a little more to the- Yeah, right there.”

“ _Alright, I see him. I'll let you know if there's any of his friends around. For now, keep an eye on the rookies_.” It was Namjoon who answered now, and he could distantly hear Taehyung whining through the other line and mumbling words that he could only guess were something along the lines of ‘So unfair’ and ‘Don't interrupt my conversations with Kookie!’, the typical Taehyung that Jungkook knew.

Grinning, the young man spoke, “Got it. Do you think they'll be able to make it without us saving their asses?” He asked, amusement and curiosity lacing his voice.

“ _Yah! Of course we'll make it without you saving our asses, you brat!_ ” Jungkook could only chuckle at Jackson’s outraged voice. Humming softly with an unconvinced tone, the young man decided to focus on the matter at hand, letting Taehyung and Jackson do the talking.

All in all, the mission went flawless- well, as flawless as you can get with Jackson’s mouth having no filter. All Jungkook had to waste was a maximum of 4 his custom made bullets (Giving the fact that Kumiho Children were a pain in the neck to kill. Stubborn bastards), and leaving the others to wrap everything else. The only thing that got a little out of hand was that Taehyung almost lost his mask. Something that would've been unforgettable and cost his life.

Jungkook was just about to get up and start packing up his equipment when something catch his attention. Looking back into the scope of his sniper rifle, Jungkook tried to focused on what has caught his interest, and he had all right to be.

It was a boy who seemed no older than 12 or 14 years old. He was small, and his features were cherubic, giving him an innocent and shy air around the kid giving the way he held himself. He looked so submissive, yet determined. Determined to get out of that area.

He was only in a oversized hoodie and cargo shorts. No shoes, and most importantly, no mask. Now, kids without masks weren't uncommon, it was rare to see one without it- most of them just took it out because they were annoyed or bothered by it, or just to be playful, which only turned into a scolding by their parents and some crying- but it wasn't uncommon.

What was uncommon was to see the kid without parents, in a district that was highly known to be filled with Kumiho children.

Jungkook suspected that maybe the small boy was one of them, but the fear in his eyes and the determination to get out of the was strongly evident in his expressions, giving Jungkook a clear idea that the boy was definitely not from this district and was completely lost.

The boy was adorable though. With a delicate complex, flawless slightly tanned skin, chubby cheeks, expressive and mesmerizing eyes, and a pair of unique pouty lips that seemed soft to the touch. And somehow, watching this cute kid trying to get away from anyone who got too close to him, or tried to get his attention made Jungkook feel a certain type of protectiveness over the boy.

“ _Do you see him too, Jungkook?_ ”

Jungkook, startled by the sudden question, answered back after a moment of hesitation while still keeping an eye on the boy, “If you're talking about the kid, then yes. I see him.”

“ _He has no mask on_ …” He could clearly hear the suspicion in Mark’s voice, and Jungkook knew what the elder was thinking about. So without a second thought he packed everything up and headed down the building as quickly as he could, “Maybe he's lost or something, I'll take care of it.” He said over the headset.

“ _Be careful, it might be a trap_.”

Of course he already considered the possibility of it being an ambush, but the boy just seemed so genuinely scared and desperate to get out of there that Jungkook just knew that it wasn't any trap.

He over to the boy while having a hand carefully close to one of his guns for precautions. ‘ _I sure hope that I won't regret this_ …’ Jungkook thought to himself, walking towards the boy while trying to be subtle and not drawn unwanted attention.

Once close enough, Jungkook called out to a random woman who came out of the club and went straight to the small boy. The woman, clearly drunk and stumbling on her steps, froze at the harsh voice cutting through the loud chatter of people lingering outside the club, and the blasting music. Upon noticing the familiar mask that Jungkook wore, she instantly backed away from the boy.

In that moment, Jungkook swore he saw something flashing from the small boy’s back, but quickly dismissed it and focused on the woman until she was out of sight.

“Thank you.” The soft spoken words of the boy almost didn't reach Jungkook if he hadn't been trained to pick up on every little sound with his already good hearing.

Turning to the boy, Jungkook could only stare blankly at him. Not exactly knowing what to do now. “You shouldn't be walking in this district, especially at night, kid. It's very dangerous.” Yes, he decided to pull out the authority card.

“Where are your parents? I'll make sure you-”

“Parents?”

Jungkook blinked, not really expecting to be cut off from talking by a 12 year old— or so he assumed the boy was 12— and with such a question nonetheless.

“Yeah, your parents. Where are they?” He asked again with a wary tone. Now it was the boy’s turn to stare blankly at Jungkook, as if he has absolutely no idea what the elder was talking about.

Sighing, Jungkook decided to just leave that question for later, “Where do you live, kid?” Jungkook resisted the urge to let out a frustrated groan when the boy merely shrugged his shoulders. Now all he needed was that the boy didn't even have a name. Something he dearly wish that didn't happen because that would just mean that he came across an orphan. Which meant that Jungkook would most likely end up taking care of him while they found an orphanage for the boy since he didn’t trust the police to even care about the boy’s well being as long as he wasn't from a powerful and rich family. That's how the system worked nowadays, and Jungkook hate it.

“Well do you at least have a name?”

“...”

“Great...”


	2. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause and effect...  
> I'm the cause and you're the effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue two more chapters here before officially starting off the series.

 

They stood still as they stared at the young boy seated at the stool by the kitchen island to their apartment silently kicking his feet back and forth.

"So... Are we keeping it?" Taehyung broke the tense silence.

" _Him_ , Hyung, he's a him not an it." Jungkook sighed as he straightened and walked over to their "guest" in their apartment with the elder male trailing behind him like a curios puppy.

Said guest looked up at the two males approaching him with a cautious and wary facade. Jungkook was torn. He didn't know what took over him to make the drastic decision of taking a random orphan boy in, especially one he found during a mission in one of the most dangerous districts in the area. He might be finally losing his mind- he should congratulate Taehyung for succeeding on making him go crazy and make stupid decisions.  

"I'm more focused on trying to find a decent place for him to stay. The orphanages in this area aren't very trustworthy." Jungkook explained calmly as he patted the boy's head. Taehyung nodded understanding exactly what the younger hunter was saying, though he pouted a second later, "But if you don't find any, can we keep _him_?" He added putting emphasis on pronoun. 

Just then Namjoon came in with a manila folder in hand and a cup of cheap coffee in hand. The leader gave a quick glance at the boy in the kitchen from the corner of his eye before looking directly at Jungkook, "Here's the possible orphanages and organizations that can take the boy in. The phone numbers and their address are there, including sites for some of the ones listed if you need more information," Namjoon handed the folder to the younger hunter with a pointed look.

"Thanks," Jungkook mumbled as he took the folder and opening it to skin through the papers.  

"I hope you know what you got yourself into kid, taking the boy in was a very risky and foolish thing on your part." Namjoon scolded. He knew that it was impossible for Jungkook to just leave the kid there, but it left the elder worry over the possibilities of maybe being a bait of some sort. The Kumiho children tend to be very sneaky and using baits was something they did often.  

"I already know that, you don't need to remind me." Jungkook scowled looking at the elder. He was really getting tired of being constantly reminded of the risks all of his decisions could come along with. 

"Hyung, give Jungkook some slack. This kid is harmless and doesn't have anywhere to go," Taehyung stepped in, he threw an arm around the young hunter's shoulders, "You know better than anybody that he rarely makes mistakes." He grinned and glanced back to the youngest in the room, "Besides, you know how much I enjoy being around kids!" Taehyung exclaimed.

Just as Taehyung said that, the small boy looked up at them and reached over to Jungkook, tugging his sleeve with a small chubby hand, "Kookie hyung, I need to go pee." The boy whispered softly. Taehyung bursted out laughing while Namjoon merely raised an eyebrow in amusement at the expression of constraint that took over the younger's face as he looked down at the boy. 

"U-Uh, right. Come here I'll take you to the bathroom." Jungkook coughed into a fist as he tried to reduce the feeling of embarrassment and awkwardness while directing a glare at his teammate and squad leader who seemed more than amused by his current position. 

Rolling his eyes, Jungkook took the youngest boy out of the stool and put him down on his feet before leading the younger to the bathroom. 

 

-

"We should give him a name," Taehyung said as he munched on some Honey Buddha Chips he ordered online after finding an odd obsession over an app on his phone and one of its characters. 

Jungkook nodded as he and the younger boy strolled into another section of the store they were in to get said boy's some clothing and bath items in the meantime of his staying with Jungkook and Taehyung. 

"And what exactly do you suggest we call him?" 

"Hm... What name does he look like?" 

"What the heck? What do you mean what name does he looks like?" Jungkook turns around from the rack of sweaters to look at his teammate, and quickly taking the small boy's hand once he noticed that his attention has been shifted to another section of the store. He really didn't want to have the boy  getting lost. He hated to admit but agreeing with Taehyung on naming him was an urgent thing to do. Especially when he had no way on getting the boy's attention other than pats and "Kid". 

"Well what name do you think it would fit him?" The elder elaborated, handing the bag of chips over to the boy next to Jungkook once he deemed it was time to share some of his snacks. 

"I don't know you name him for now- but please for the love of god don't name him 707 or Jumin." Jungkook quickly said once he saw Taehyung's face lit up. 

"Aw, c'mon man, just think of the ways we could use 707! Or Jumin!" The elder pouted as he hugged the youngest boy closer to him and gave Jungkook a pleading look. The younger hunter could clearly see the discomfort the boy was in with Taehyung hugging him and intruding his personal space. So to make the elder stop, he sighed and tried to calm him down. 

"Fine, how about we call him Jimin? It's closer to Jumin anyways and it fits the kid."

Taehyung paused for a second, thinking over the name before sighing and looking at the boy in his hold. "What do you think, kiddo? Is Jimin ok with you?" 

All they got was a simple shrug in response. 

"Great, Jimin it is then!"

Jungkook had the feeling that maybe _Jimin_ might be a name he'll constantly be calling out and probably be stuck with him for awhile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jimin's age is different here for plot's purpose. This work is not readen by a beta so please let me know if there's any mistakes that I should be aware of. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
